Quiddich
by May Traumend
Summary: Es un encuentro que ninguno de los dos se pierde, partido tras partido. ¿No deberían hacerlo? Tal vez no, pero Draco malfoy no podía pensar con claridad cuando Él estaba entre sus nalgas.


**Disclamer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo al que pertenecen, así como el contexto de sus vidas, me pertenece en absoluto, sino a la grandísima escritora Joanne Rowling. El resto (Trama y demás, aunque este fic no es que tengas mucha) es todo mío. Cielos, que espanto, ¿No creéis? **

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas explícitas de Slash. Si no te gusta el slash o no sabes lo que es y no quieres llevarte un susto, no visites más de este fic y busca uno menos homosexual. **

**De nuevo estoy aquí, ahora con mi primer one–shot Slash. ****Miss Whiskas, ¡lo encontré! ****Estaba guardado a buen recaudo en mi carpeta azul de brillantes, y lo he alargado un poco y pasado a máquina, para tu "uso y disfrute". Espero que te guste el resultado. **

**Quiddich**

Siempre la misma historia. Compartimos partidos, marcadores, colegio, clases, compartimos los libros, recreos, incluso compartimos el aire que respiramos. Me repugna. No compartimos dormitorio, ni casa, ni baños o aseos. No compartimos mesa para el desayuno o las comidas, y no compartimos los mismos amigos, gracias a Circe. No compartimos lo que sea excluyente para las otras casas. Está prohibido. Esas son las leyes no escritas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

A la mierda con las leyes.

Mientras noto el agua caliente que me cae por los hombros y me enrojece la piel, intento desesperadamente relajarme, dejar mi mente en blanco y simplemente no pensar. Era completamente inútil, pues los pensamientos navegaban por mi cerebro a la deriva, sin dejarme concentrarme en dejar mi mente en blanco, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ya sé que llegará en cualquier momento. Mis botas llenas de barro se encuentran debajo del banco del pequeño vestuario, junto a mi empapada ropa de capitán de quiddich y mi escoba también embarrada por completo. Había llovido muchísimo ese día en el partido de quiddich, una cosa más que he tenido que compartir. La lluvia, la emoción, el frío calándome los huesos, la emoción de luchar codo contra codo cortando el aire bajo nuestros pies para, finalmente y después de seis años consecutivos, volver a perder el partido contra ellos. Todo lo que compartimos normalmente es común al resto de nuestros compañeros, profesores y allegados pero cuando se trata de leones contra serpientes, solo estamos los dos. Porque es inevitable: Los capitanes compartimos este pequeño vestuario.

Oigo a alguien llegar, soltar con un sonido pesado algo en el suelo y también oigo revolotear a la Snitch. Han ganado el partido, por tanta diferencia que será muy difícil crearles una competencia decente de puntos, y él podría haberse ido con sus admiradores de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Pero no había hecho tal cosa. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, ladeando su flequillo mojado que le caía por encima de los ojos; ni siquiera la lluvia era capaz de domesticar su indomable melena. Comienza ya a quitarse las botas y la capa de buscador, aún no sí ignorante de mi presencia. Al soltar varias blasfemas con respecto a las manchas en su túnica y lo que le costaría sacudir sus botas, siguió desvistiéndose: soltó el nudo del cordón del cuello de su jersey de punto, sacó la cabeza por él y su camiseta interior blanca quedó a la vista sólo el tiempo que tardó en quitarla de seguido. Sus pantalones, aún equipados con sus protecciones, casi fueron bajados con molestia, mientras las rodilleras caían al suelo tras desabrochar su velcro. Los sucios calcetines embarrados por completo desaparecieron en sus pies, y caminando en ropa interior roja se dirigió a la cabina de ducha justo junto a la mía, separado por un cristal amovible que dejaba ver nuestras cabezas y nuestros pies. Sonreía triunfante.

-Dejé escapar, sin poder evitarlo, un puñetazo que hizo retumbar la pared de viejos azulejos marmóreos, y el agua caliente salpicó por todas partes. Aún caía por mis hombros, y por mi enrojecida espalda. Yo todavía conservaba la postura de la derrota. Pero entonces el cristal se abrió y sus dedos rozaron mi cintura, y yo me dejé caer mientras sus brazos me sostenían y yo le daba la espalda. Notaba su hinchado y cansado pecho sobre mi espalda, y las gotas heladas que caían de su cabello aún mojado por la intensa lluvia caían en mi nuca y me provocaban escalofríos. Momentos así en los que yo agradecía los días de lluvia. Noté como acercaba su rostro a mi cabeza, sus labios a mi oreja, y no pude evitar estremecerse al oír a la perfeccion su suspiro de impaciencia.

Leones, siempre tan impulsivos.

Sus labios, tras susurrarme algo al oído que no conseguí oír en absoluto debido a mi excusable falta de concentración, se entretuvieron en mi cuello subiendo hasta detrás de mis orejas. Sus manos ya estaban muy ocupadas hacía tiempo en acariciarme los brazos y en terminar reposando sobre mis hombros. Yo decidí alzar una mano temblorosa de excitación, y la enterré en su cabello, que se ofrecía para mí por encima de mis propios hombros. Giré para quedar frente a frente, aunque yo siempre quedo algo más abajo, él es más alto que yo. Quise controlar mis frenéticos y obsesos impulsos, pero al final no pude resistirlo, di el primer paso y le besé con candor. Bajo la ducha se confundía donde comenzaba mi silueta, y donde terminaba la suya. Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, roja por el calor del agua ardiente, y sentí el más lascivo de los placeres cuando hundió las yemas de sus dedos recorrerla hacia abajo, sin poder evitar los arañones que me quedarían como marca perenne de su exasperante impaciencia.

Había comenzado a llover de nuevo, según lo que fugazmente pude vislumbrar desde la empañada y turbia ventana, pero no tuve tiempo de prestar atención a nada más, pues la mano que acariciaba por completo mi dureza me desorientaban por completo, a pesar de que el resto de mi cuerpo candía al rojo vivo del simple roce de su miembro viril contra mis nalgas.

Podría intentar describir como se sentía un simple roce de su caliente mano en cualquier zona de mi piel, pero no creo que jamás llegue a comprender yo mismo la magnitud de mis propias sensaciones en mi interior. Entonces lo hizo, se atrevió a hacerlo: Alzó mi cabeza con sus dedos en mi barbilla, y me obligó a observar sus brillantes y dilatados ojos verdes. Comprendí lo que se avecinaba, y él me agarró de los brazos con firmeza y me dio media vuelta, pasando su mano por mi cabello y bajando con un dedo por un invisible recorrido desde mi columna hasta mi trasero. Él decidió que estaba preparado para recibir uno de sus dedos en mi interior, y realmente no se equivocaba. Conseguía hacerme enronquecer sin apenas soltar un solo gemido, solo con el arrítmico compás de mi respiración contra la suya. Su piel era suave y parecía cremosa y apetecible, y su grueso dedo se aventuraba más hondo en mi cueva haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara con delicadeza. No tardó mucho en introducir un segundo dedo, con el que preparó mi cavidad un poco más. Una vez él comenzaba, sabíamos que no íbamos a cesar hasta que ambos cayéramos rendidos, suplicando el uno al otro el dar todo lo que mejor sabíamos hacer. Ansiedad contra intensidad, lo correcto contra lo tentador, león contra serpiente, el verde contra el gris… Aquello era una inestable bomba de contradicciones que en ese instante preciso estaban a punto de volver a unirse en uno solo.

Él comprendió que estaba listo para recibirle. Me agarró el cabello, mojado, y tiró de él hacia atrás mientras con la otra mano conducía su pene hacia mi apertura. Sintiendo la presión de su glande en mi aro, no lo soporté más y empujé yo mismo contra él, que por unos instantes pareció perder el equilibrio. El núcleo de absolutamente todos mis huesos estaba preparado para el dolor que siempre acompañaba nuestros encuentros, antes de sucumbir al verdadero placer. Nunca ha sido brusco conmigo. Él me hace sentir que, aunque él es querido y yo detestado, y aunque él consiga todas las snitches del mundo, yo soy importante.

Mientras sus labios y sus dientes se ensañan sin piedad contra mi cuello y mi espalda, la electricidad parece haber recorrido por completo mi cuerpo sin darme ninguna opción a reaccionar. Le siento enorme, pulsante y ardiente dentro de mí, y sus orgullosas embestidas hacen que intente una vez más tener los ojos cerrados, la boca completamente abierta y simplemente quiero jadear y gemir de gozo. Ninguno de los dos queremos que nuestros encuentros terminen, pero sabemos que nuestro… ¿Nuestro qué? Simplemente lo_ nuestro _no puede ser, porque somos completamente opuestos, antónimos. Ser maldad y bondad es un cruel reflejo de nuestra realidad, y él comprendía bien que esa maldad me perseguiría hacia donde fuera y corrompería hasta el más mínimo atisbo de salvación en mi interior.

El ansiado placer que ambos deseábamos tener llegaba a su pronta plenitud. Masajeando mi erección con fiereza, al tiempo que sus erráticos movimientos se volvían agresivos y descompasados, sentí que derramaba su calidez en mi interior, al tiempo que yo explotaba por completo entre sus manos. Él salió de dentro de mí. Se enjabonó con prisas, se enjuagó, vistió y se marchó. Yo aún seguía en la cabina de la ducha, con la piel de gallina y los vellos completamente erizados.

Nunca seré completamente libre, y él tampoco lo será. Solo somos prisioneros de nuestro deber, y también lo somos el uno del otro. Nunca había pensado que yo, Draco Malfoy, me ahogara en palabras sin hablar, mientras religado en una toalla deseaba que Harry Potter no hubiera salido nunca por aquel portón.


End file.
